Mending
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: The sequel to Breaking Point, Can Grandpa Bruce really bring Jimmy back? With help from Dick, Ace, and a certain Gaurdian Robin...it just might be possible!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here it is people! The sequal to **_**Breaking Point! **_**You are in for a real treat! There will be Bruce, there will be Jay's "Gaurdian Robin" there will be laughs and tears and fluff! **

**Ready? Let's get started!**

"Ok Jimmy, now Jay is going to step away. I need you to stay there. Stay right there."

The older twin moved away reluctantly. Dick held his breath as his raven-haired son didn't respond for a full minute.

"Excellent." Bruce said softly.

His elation was curbed when the child's blue orbs widened, and he reached out to his brother and began screaming uncontrollably.

"Jimmy!" Bruce said firmly, clapping his hands. The sharp noise caused the scream to cease, and be replaced with a hiccupping wimper. The old man shook his head. _Whatever hole that witch put you in, little one, it's going to be rough getting you out of it. Believe me, I'm not enjoying this either._

"Again."

Jay moved away, a little more reluctantly this time, and sat down. Dick held his breath, and everything stilled, except Bruce and Jimmy. The older man was staring into the frightened, panicked gaze of his grandson, while the boy was staring at the strong, unrelenting cool blue eyes of his iron-willed grandpa.

They sat like that for ten minutes, before Jimmy panicked and began screaming again, reaching towards Jay and crying like he was being ripped apart.

"Jimmy!" This time the clap did nothing but frighten the boy, making him cry out his brother's name and reach for him, eyes begging Jay to get him before something terrible happened.

"James!" The Batgrowl snarled. This earned him a nasty look from Jay and even more intense screeches from Jimmy.

Bruce sighed, relaxing and motioning the older twin to move in and do what he did best.

"He's done for now."

Dick hung his head, coming over to his mentor.

"Two days Bruce. It's been two days and hardly any progress has been made. If I had gotten to him sooner..."

"Dick, we've been over this." The old man grimaced "You are not to blame for Randall's treatment of Jimmy. You searched as fast as you possibly could. You must have forgotten...you aren't Wally."

"Yeah, well right now I wish I were. Maybe if I had called him in my son wouldn't be..." he couldn't finish., tears streamed down his face. "I hate her, Bruce...I hate her so much it's hard not to want to kill her for what she's done to my boy. Jimmy was...he was so _free..._a true Rom...and she _crushed _ him."

Bruce put a comforting arm around his son's shoulders

"He will be free again Dick. I swear he will. Do you know how I can promise that?"

Dick shook his head, sniffling.

"Because he is too much like you to not taste what it means to fly again. I would never let you fall. I refuse to let your son sink."


	2. Chapter 2

Jay was beyond tears. His brother had worked hard, but still was locked inside a shell. All Jay could do was hope that Jimmy would regain his...well his _Jimmy_-ness. Sitting oin the floor during their break-period, the older twin began to drift, his eyes closing fretfully.

"_Graysooooooooon_"

The little redhead shot up. He was no longer in his Grandpa's house, but in a familiar void.

"Hey Grayson Spawn. Get your ass up here!"

The void gave way to the skyline of Gotham...the OLD skyline. Among the gargoyles sat his Uncle, a rather annoyed but somewhat concerned look on his face. He quickly obeyed, and crouched next to the Second Robin.

Jason Todd ruffled his nephew's hair, and got a glare that reminded him so much of himself that he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You know, I'm going to have to think up a better and more deserving nickname for you. I already call your Dad Grayson, and when or if I end up visiting your brother he will be Spawn. You deserve better."

They both chuckled, and then Jason's face became grim.

"You haven't been eating much. You barely sleep. The only reason I'm able to visit now is because you finally passed out."

Jay snorted "Can you blame me? My other half...my _brother,_ is locked inside a shell of terror and I can't do a _darn thing_ about it! Uncle Jason...if you could just visit him once...just _once_-"

The deceased Robin shook his head.

"I can't. Right now I'm breaking a few rules as it is. The only way I would be able to visit Jimmy..." he paused, "Is if he were dying."

"His _mind_ is dying!" the screeching growl startled the spectre, "Doesn't that count?!"

Jason was about to reply in the negative, when he looked at the boy at his side. Jay was lost, afraid, and worried. The mini him was literally tearing himself to shreds over his brother's state of mind. _Poor kid. Maybe I will make an exception. I have to at least try or he'll end up just as broken, and I will die AGAIN before I let that fiery spirit be buried under hopelessness and fear!_

"You know...I've never been one to follow the rules." He said deviously, winking at the young Grayson. "Breaking one more won't hurt."

The grin that lit up the other redhead's face, and the spark of hope that returned to the electric green eyes brought a smirk to the guardian Robin's lips as Jay hugged him tightly

"I _knew _you wouldn't let me down Uncle Jason!" he squealed "You're the best!"

"Don't you forget it, Junior." He said snarkily, nudging the boy towards a portal that would lead him back to consciousness.

"Now go. I will try to reach Jimmy tonight while he sleeps. Maybe, just maybe, it will help."

His nephew hugged him one last time, then ran into the portal, eager to see if his brother was even the least bit recovered. Jason smiled as he too, disappeared from the skyline, a smirk of defiance on his face. He stopped, and touched a part of Jay's consciousness that the boy had forgotten, stoking the flames of revenge before totally fading into the void once again.

He had work to do, and he was going to nap before continuing.


End file.
